


sois prudent, chérie…

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, F/M, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, Nudity, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: It is such a shame that Lily Evans is snowed in, inside a cabin in the mountains - all because her family are skiing. A sport she dislikes intensely. However, she adores the ski instructor...





	sois prudent, chérie…

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes: ** Such a fun prompt! I was very intrigued by this rare pair, so thank you for the opportunity to indulge my love of slinky hair and big tits. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of drizzle 2019.


End file.
